Brahm and Treat's huge mistake
In a restaurant Brahm and Treat: "WE DON'T LIKE BROCCOLI!" Nicole: "Boys, just try the broccoli. It won't kill you." and Treat begin a fight with forks and spoons by hitting each other with them Nicole: "Just one bite, that's all." Brahm: "No!!" Treat "No!!" Nicole: "Oh, please. Boys, just this once. Can we just enjoy a night out without making such a scene?" Brahm/Treat: "NO!!!" and Treat throw their vegetables at the waiter Nicole: "Alright, WE'RE LEAVING!!!! Kayla, Skyla & Haidyn: "Aw!" Orla: "Already?" Nicole: "Yes already." Skyla: "But why?" and Treat trip the waiter to his own cart Waiter: "I'm okay!" Nicole: "Your brothers caused an unneeded public disturbance." rips the tablecloth attacks customers with flying silverware Haidyn: "I was hoping to get desert, it looks like it isn't happening tonight." Nicole: "Maybe next time." Birou-Jennings' drive off Nicole's announcement to the vehicle; the driver is a furious and steamed Nicole who isn't happy with the boys Nicole: "HOW DARE YOU BOYS ACT UP IN PUBLIC, ORLA REFORMED INTO A WELL BEHAVED CHILD THROUGH A LOT OF HARD WORK AND EFFORT THREE YEARS AGO!!!! YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR MIRRORING HER AMOK RUNNING BEHAVIOR!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD BE LEADING BY YOUR SISTERS EXAMPLE. IS SHE DOING WHAT YOU TWO DID NOW THAN AT YOUR AGE THREE YEARS AGO!!!!" Brahm: "We don't want to follow the geek's example!" Orla: "I heard that, that is quite rude, Brahm." Treat: "Yeah, the geek is a (bleep)!" Nicole: "THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT THE GIRLS!!!!" Brahm: "F*** OFF MOMMY, YOU W****!!!" Treat: "SHUT UP S*** MOMMY!!!" Nicole: "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 100 DAYS, NO FRIENDS FOR TWO WEEKS, NO TOYS FOR THREE, NO TV FOR FIVE, AND NO ANYTHING FOR YOUR NATURAL BORN LIVES!!! YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, AND AT THE MOMENT WE GET HOME, GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Brahm and Treat's consequences Naughty Pits is banishing Brahm and Treat into the Naughty Pits Nicole: "AFTER YOUR TIME IS UP YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO BED!!!!!!!!! DO NOT MOVE!!!!!!" Treat: "We will kill you soon!" Nicole: "Stop with your death threats." Toy Confiscation arrives at home Brahm: "THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" loses it and fetches some cardboard boxes and a black marker Nicole: "ROBERT, ORLA, HAIDYN, EVERYBODY ELSE IN THE FAMILY! PLEASE HELP MOM TAKE AWAY ALL OF BRAHM AND TREAT'S TOYS!" writes "Brahm & Treat's DVDs" on one of the cardboard boxes Robert: "What did those boys do?" is handing Orla, Kayla, Skyla and Haidyn a cardboard box each Nicole: "Their behavior at the restaurant was exceedingly unthinkable, they threw their vegetables at the waiter, they tripped him to his own cart, they ripped the tablecloth and they nearly killed some customers with flying silverware!" Robert: "THAT WAS VERY WRONG OF YOU BOYS, YOU SHOULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!!!!!" Brahm: "She's lying, she isn't telling the truth." Nicole: "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH, YOU BOYS AREN'T. YOU ARE LOSING ALL OF YOUR TOYS AS A PUNISHMENT!!!!!!" Robert: "Nicole, you're making them out to be spiled brats. Oh, that's right, they are!" boys immediately begin screaming, crying, and bawling. Robert and Nicole refuse to give in hands Robert a cardboard box before getting her own cardboard box deposits all of Brahm and Treat's Barney toys and merchandise into the box work together confiscating the twin boys' Donkey Kong plush, Despicable Me Jerry Minion plush, Mickey Mouse plush, Agent P plush, Toy Story Buzz Lightyear Talking action figure, and Toy Story Talking Sheriff Woody action figure deposits all of Brahm and Treat's Pajanimals DVDs into a box deposits all of Brahm and Treat's Pajanimals toys into a box deposits this point all the toys are gone. Nicole threatens the boys their toys will be sold on eBay if they don't stop crying Nicole: "STOP YOUR CRYING, OR YOUR TOYS WILL BE ALL GONE AND SOLD ON EBAY AND YOU WILL GO TO REFORM SCHOOL IN LONDON!!!!" boys run to their rooms crying, screaming, and bawling Brahm and Treat's huge mistake Nicole: "And to the family's shock of their life, after confiscating all of Brahm and Treat's toys, we found out that Brahm and Treat tried calling the authorities on their whole family." and Treat get the phone and dial 911 sees that the phone is not working discovers that the phone is unplugged Nicole: "Nice try, you two. Now go sit your butts in your own pits." takes the phone away and locks it away out of the twins' reach Brahm: "No, we don't love you anymore mommy!!!" Treat: "We really don't you plastic w****!" Nicole: "Treat, we don't call people w**** because it's deragratory to women, you're grounded for a month." Robert: "Along with Brahm, he gets a month of it as well." Brahm: "NO FAIR!" Nicole: "Sorry, but rules are rules, and your punishments will be final, no exceptions." The authorities arrive explains everything The authorities get backup Backup 1 policewoman comes in Policewoman #1: "Hello, boys. I need your names, please." Brahm: "NO! GO AWAY!" Policewoman #1: "Okay then." policewoman leaves Brahm: "SHE'S GONE! HA HA!" Backup 2 policewoman comes back with two additional policewomen Policewoman #2: "Excuse me, are you Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings?" Brahm: "GET OUT OF HERE, SICK (long bleep)!" kicks Policewoman #2 Policewoman #3: "I'll need backup." three policewomen leave, with Treat pushing them Treat: "AND NEVER COME BACK, YOU (long bleep)!" Brahm and Treat's penalties three policewomen come back with six policemen Policewoman in the middle: "Brahm Allan Jennings and Treat Triton Jennings, put your hands up because you should be in prison custody now. You are under arrest for abusive language towards a police officer and physical assault against a police officer." Brahm: "We aren't, sucker!!" Treat: "You have to catch us first, Motherf***ers!!!" boys then run from the house to their friend Richard's house, causing everyone to give chase. The boys are caught about a mile away from the house see Richard and his family outside, getting ready to leave for a dentist appointment Brahm: "Please help us Richard, mummy and daddy are coming" Treat: "We want to go to kill them both! Can you help us kill them?" Brahm: "We can bring Craig, Chris, Leon, Mitchell, Ross and Lucas with us!" Treat: "PLEAAAAASE!" Brahm: "Where are you going?" Richard: "I don't know." Treat: "Can we go to a park and dump their bodies?" Richard's mom: "Richard, come on. Let's go, sweetie!" Richard: (sadly) "Sorry, I have to go." and Treat see Nicole and Robert running Brahm: "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!!!" Treat: "WE WANNA GO TO THE PARRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Richard's dad: "You're gonna be late, Richard." Richard's mom: "We are going to the dentist to have your checkup." then Nicole and Robert arrive at Richard's driveway Nicole: "There you are, you boys are grounded for a year!!!!" Brahm: "Aw man!!!" Treat: "No we are not, you shall suck our D****!!!!!!!!!" Brahm: "We will kill you and ourselves!!!" Robert (to Richard's parents): "We're sorry Mr and Mrs , but Brahm and Treat are banned from " grabs the boys, preventing them from carrying on ther threat, as a result nothing happens boys are violently handcuffed Policeman: "You are under arrest for attempted murder." boys are then arrested on the return to the Birou-Jennings household Orla: "Goodbye, Treat and Brahm!" Kayla: "Goodbye!" Skyla: "Goodbye." Haidyn: "Goodbye." Nicole: "Goodbye boys, behave yourselves and think about what you did." Robert: "Your mother is right, your not coming back until you both have thought about what you've done." Epilogue Nicole: "I should have tried to send the boys directly to juvie with Orla years ago." Robert: "I know, but look at how well-behaved she is." Nicole: "She's also a genius, her sisters each know a lot equally as well." End of video, the player goes back directly to the video menu. Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts